-Tocando la Oscuridad-
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Mis demonios necesitan acceder a esa silueta tentadora, estoy cansado de pedir perdón, bajo esta Luna de Plata llévame a tu dulce infierno hoy.


**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía.**

He aquí mi pequeña fantasía hecha realidad, hacía tiempo que quería plasmar una idea que se me vino gracias a un videoclip que ví y amé.

No pongo nombre la esposa de Sasuke porqué ninguna cuadra con el si no es Sakura hahaha Dejo a imaginación de ustedes. ;)

Sin nada más que acotar, los dejo con mi primer SongFic :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Porqué siempre haces esto! ¡No hay día en qué no me estés fastidiando! ― Reprochó Sasuke.

― ¿Ahora soy yo la culpable? ¿Hah? ¡Eres tú quién está echando a perder nuestro matrimonio! ― Respondió con furia la mujer.

― ¿Yo? Esto ha ido demasiado lejos ― Dijo tomando su chaqueta y abriéndose paso.

― ¡A donde crees que vas Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Vuelve! ― Grito iracunda.

El hizo caso omiso a los gritos abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró con un azote dejando en ascuas a la mujer que se tomaba del pelo y comenzó a echar en piso todo lo que encontraba, presa de un enojo incontenible lanzó uno de los vasos que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de luz al cuadro que descansaba en la pared con una foto de ambos en el día de su matrimonio, se echó de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos estalló en llanto.

.

.

I don't know why

You want to Follow Me

Tonight

.

.

Sasuke vagó por las calles, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, observó su reloj con una mirada perdida y estos marcaban las 23:58 horas, las calles se encontraban desoladas, las tiendas y casas cerradas, los ladridos de los perros inundaban el callejón anunciando su paso distraído por las húmedas aceras, el frio calaba hondo en su piel mientras que los alcantarillados desprendían vapor presagiando una helada y dando un aspecto más tenebroso a la noche, sus ojos rotos y vacios miraban al suelo, recordó la fatídica discusión con su mujer y dio una sonora patada a una de las cortinas metálicas de una tienda que casualmente se encontraba allí aumentando el volumen de los aullidos pero eso no le importó, siguió su paso, las luces de los faros alumbraban titilantes acompañadas de la luz de la luna llena que albergaba los grandes misterios de las sombras que revoloteaban alrededor del azabache que se adentraba sin respeto a sus entrañas.

.

.

When in the rest of The World

With you whom ive crossed

And ive quarreled

.

.

A lo lejos vio un banquillo, se acercó lentamente y se echó con cansancio al espaldar, después de soltar un largo suspiro se agacho tomando su cabeza entre las manos, luego las bajo y alzó la vista al cielo, hizo un recuento de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, sus decepciones, anhelos, sus sueños, sus fracasos, sus deseos, su insatisfacción, sus arrepentimientos, _su error._

― _Quizá tenga razón _― Pensó.

Se sentía confundido, aislado, rebasado, incomprendido, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía encontrar una solución definitiva a su situación, esperaba un milagro, algo que le dijera lo que debía hacer, quizá haya un camino que el aun no había visto en medio de su oscuridad, eso tenía que ser, necesitaba una señal.

.

.

Lets me down so

For a thousand reason that

I know

.

.

En medio de sus pensamientos un sonido lo despertó, se escuchaban pasos de inconfundibles tacones, volteo sin dejar su posición con las manos entrelazadas, una mirada ladina sin curiosidad, no vio a nadie, volvió a mirar al suelo ya que los pasos cesaron.

― _Debió ser mi imaginación, no estoy en mis cabales _― Se dijo.

Los pasos volvieron a resonar por la acera, esta vez eran certeros, no podían ser de su imaginación, se oían demasiado claro. Volteo ya con todo el cuerpo y vio una mujer saliendo de entre la niebla, su visión lo dejó perplejo, con un paso sensual y firme se abría paso de entre la oscuridad, llevaba unas botas negras con tacones de aguja, una corta e infartante minifalda también del mismo color, un cinturón en forma de cadenas que entrelazaban sus caderas, una especie de top rojo oscuro que dejaba ver su vientre perforado con un piercing moldeando una cruz invertida y un tapado de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenia encapuchada la cabeza por lo que ni siquiera pudo divisar su rostro, paso detrás suyo dedicándole una sonrisa tenuemente iluminada por la luz que desprendía el astro nocturno despertando en el una _excitante curiosidad._

_._

_._

To share forever the unrest

With all the Demons I possess

Beneath the Silver Moon

Maybe you were right

.

.

La figura comenzaba a perderse al otro lado del callejón y algo lo impulsó a seguirla.

Apresuró su paso y le desconcertó el hecho de que por más que se adelantaba no lograba alcanzarla, la persecución llegó a su fin cuando la vio bajar por unas cortas escaleras y guarecerse tras unas puertas oscuras, el silencio envolvía sombríamente el lugar y se vio tentado a ingresar, bajo lentamente y al separar las alas de la entrada se encontró con unas escaleras subterráneas, que conducían a otro par de puertas metros abajo, por un momento dudó en avanzar pero algo lo incitaba a continuar, el no era un cobarde, no se dejaría intimidar de ninguna manera y descendió.

.

.

But baby i was lonely

I don't want to fight

I'm tired of being sorry

.

.

Ya frente a las puertas oyó un leve sonido que traspasaban el grueso metal del cual estaban hechas, empujó y se topó con un pub bajo tierra, espeluznante por cierto, nadie lo notó, se abrió paso inadvertido por la muchedumbre que gozaba de la música ensordecedora muy al estilo Rammstein y Slipknot, el lugar yacía sumido en una oscuridad casi total iluminados tenuemente por luces de neón ubicados estratégicamente por el sitio, había algo extraño en toda esa gente, la mayoría estaba vestida al igual que _ella, _como si buscaran envolverse, ser uno con la oscuridad, sus ojos recorrieron casa espacio en su busca y a lo lejos la visualizó, recostada por el umbral de una entrada sin puertas cubiertas únicamente por una cortina de seda negra, le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de perderse tras esa capa incitándolo a seguirla.

Avanzó hacia la entrada, por un momento se sintió rebasado por la presión, retrocedió un paso pero antes de echarse para atrás una mano salió de entre la cortina tomándolo del brazo y tirando de el para que ingresara, el se quitó de la cabeza la tela que lo cubría y ahí estaba, delante suyo, se había desprendido la capucha y la dejaba al descubierto, una atractiva mujer, no mayor de 20 años con el cabello largo ligeramente ondulado de color rosa pálido, unos grandes ojos verdes, insinuantes y curiosos, labios carnosos delineados con un labial rojo, lo miraba con deseo mordiéndose por momentos el labio inferior, el se sintió desbordado ante la sensación que hacia tiempo el creía muerta: _Deseo._

― No te asustes, cariño. No muerdo, a menos que me lo pidas ― Dijo acercándose a su oído.

― Quién eres ― Preguntó el directamente.

― Soy muchas cosas ― Contestó dando una vuelta su alrededor observándolo de pies a cabeza con notable curiosidad.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, las manos le sudaban, quería tocarla.

― Hoy quizá te de lo que haz estado buscando, calmar ese apetito que desprendes con sólo mirarte ― Susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el ― Todo depende de ti ―

Dicho esto se apartó y se adentró a un pasillo semi oscuro, el quedó pensativo, la imagen de su mujer se hizo presente y no llegó solo sino de mano del enojo que le producía el sólo recordarla, avanzó y al final del sendero yacía ella parada observándolo con esa sonrisa que lo incitaba a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía, el recinto en sí era bastante impúdico, repleto de obscenidades que incitaban poderosamente al acto, le perturbaba el hecho de que había parejas besándose y tocándose sin pudor alguno incluso invitándolo a compartir el gozo con ellos, pero ella permanecía inasequible a las invitaciones aun así no rechazaba cuando otras personas la tocaban o besaban, era el paraíso de la lascivia en toda la extensión de la palabra, desvió la mirada hacia la tenebrosa figura que lo tentaba con una noche de lujuria que si lo pensaba mejor en otra vida jamás se daría, ella levanto el dedo índice haciendo un ademán de que se acercara y el con una sonrisa autosuficiente aceptó la invitación.

.

.

Chandler and van Nuys

With all the Vampires and their brides

Were all bloodless and blind

And longing for a Life

.

.

Abriéndose paso entre la turba, que sin respeto lo manoseaba, sin embargo el tenía fija la mirada en aquella diosa que lo esperaba, pasándose sugestivamente la lengua por los labios, su mente suprimió los reproches, y el enfado de la mujer que de seguro lo esperaba en su casa lista para otra jornada de intensa batalla que el por supuesto lo libraría con mejor animo después de la noche que le aguardaba.

Al llegar escaneó meticulosamente a la mujer que tenia enfrente, ella lo miraba ansiosa, el tampoco se quedaba atrás, había quedado preso por esos ojos y esos labios que en el encendían esa pasión que hacia años el ya no sentía. Un segundo y no aguanto, por los muslos la tomo y azoto su espalda aprisionándola por la pared haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que lo excitó aun mas, ella entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos, desordenándolo mientras ambos fusionaban labios en un beso desesperado, deseosos de más y más.

― Esa puerta ¡Ábrela! ― Dijo entre gemidos.

El sin dejar de besarla abrió la puerta de una patada, la cerró empujándola con la espalda y luego lanzó a la pelirosa a la cama.

.

.

Beyond the Silver Moon

Maybe you were right

But baby i was Lonely

I don't want to fight

I'm tired of being sorry

.

.

Se vio a si mismo convertido en una fiera, dominado por el deseo y la lujuria, ya encima de la ojiverde se libero de su chaqueta y procedió a quitarle cada prenda que la cubría, con creciente anhelo sopesaba cada seno, dándole ligeros masajes, apretándolos arrebatándole sonoros gemidos de placer, ella introdujo las manos por debajo de camisa delineando con los dedos los trabajados pectorales subió lentamente hasta que se lo quitó, se acerco a el y le dio un leve mordisco acompañado de una picara sonrisa como advirtiéndole lo que haría, desabrocho los pantalones e introdujo las manos masajeando el ya muy torturado miembro, el soltó un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido pero para su infortunio ella si lo percibió, las manos de el comenzaban a explorar lo desconocido, aventurándose en cada punto de ese bello y prohibido cuerpo, desnudándola casi por completo, la vista de esa silueta frágil que pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

.

.

I'm standing in the street

Crying out for you

No one sees me

But the Silver Moon

.

.

La pelirosa tomó de los cabellos azabache empujándolo hacia un lado de la cama, lo montó y tomo una de sus manos pasándolo suavemente por el camino que marcaba de sus pechos hacia su zona intima, acerco su rostro a el y besó sus labios pero no permitía que se concretara el beso, provocaba al pelinegro para que buscara más de ella, los labios no podían estar mas juntos, sondeo dentro de su boca con la lengua a lo cual ella gimió. Sasuke casi no tenía neuronas, la presión por todo lo que había sucedido y lo que estaba sucediendo comenzó a cegarlo, aun se resistía a dejarse llevar por completo y ella lo notaba.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo? ― Susurró con una sonrisa seductora ― Te deseo, Uchiha ―

El volteó y fue cuando ya no le quedó rastro de control, apretó ambas muñecas al colchón y comenzó un camino desde su cuello hasta el lugar más deseado por el, soltó ambas manos y tomo a la pelirosa por la cintura, apartando ambas piernas, torció una sonrisa despertando sus instintos de cazador, se deleito con los pliegues húmedos de la ojiverde arrancándole gritos y gemidos de placer, ella notaba en su rostro el apetito insaciable que cargaba con el, entre jadeos su mirada y la suya hicieron contacto, el se poso encima suyo mordisqueándole el cuello, las orejas y los labios, el se desesperó por tomar el _obsequio _, los labios y los gemidos de la chica lo llevaban a la locura.

― Entra ― Mascullo en su oído.

.

.

So Far Away, So Outer Space

Ive trashed myself, Ive lost My Way

Ive got to get to you got

to get to you

.

.

El rio bajo, se deslizo lentamente en ella, luego de instantes dedicados a desesperar de lleno a la pelirosa entró con una sola estocada, el grito de la ojiverde se convirtió en gemidos, pasados unos instantes el orgasmo había hecho acto de presencia, ambos dieron un grito al unísono y quedaron exhaustos, Sasuke cayó al lado de la chica agotado, volteo y ella lo miraba con unos ojos extraños, se mordió el labio inferior y lo ultimo que recuerda es haber caído a la _Oscuridad._

Despertó lentamente, parpadeando muchas veces para que los ojos dejaran de escocerle, frunció levemente el ceño cuando el sol le dio de lleno a la cara, le parecía demasiado _brillante_, gruñó por el fastidio y se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama, trastabilló varias veces hasta llegar a la ventana y cerrar las cortinas, volteó y notó que estaba en _su cuarto, _no había rastros de la chica ni de su mujer, se encontraba solo, fijó la mirada hacia la cama y recordó la descomunal noche que había tenido con aquella _extraña, _nunca se había sentido tan lleno, tan complacido.

― _¿Un sueño? _― Pensó.

Dio un paso al costado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, paso de lado a un espejo colgante y no pudo evitar murarse en el pero la visión lo asustó, encontró unas extrañas marcas en su cuello, estas parecían _mordidas. _Pasó la mano por el cuelo y los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente, antes de perder el conocimiento ella había dejado vislumbrar unos diminutos _colmillos _ y eso era lo ultimo que recordaba.

― ¡Diablos! ― Bufó.

.

.

Maybe you were were right

But baby I was Lonely

I don't want to fight

I'm tired of being sorry

.

.

Su mujer lo había abandonado, pero por alguna razón no le importaba, se encontraba bebiendo desde la tarde pero la sequedad en su garganta no desaparecía por más que algo liquido se tomaba, no estaba ebrio, debía estarlo, tenia la mirada rota fija en una de las copas, la luna ya se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, al abrir la boca para llevar el trago a la garganta la tenue luz lunar ilumino unos ojos rojizos en el, la transformación era lenta, con rabia lanzó el vaso a la pared, tomó su chaqueta y salió a la calle.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel suceso, no la había vuelto a ver, _la necesitaba, la deseaba, _respiró profundo y se encontró de nuevo con aquel banquillo en medio del vapor nocturno que siempre presagiaban las noches de heladas, tomó asiento apoyando ambos brazos abiertos al espaldar y respiró profundo exhalando el aire caliente por la boca.

― Tsk ― Susurró con el ceño fruncido hacia la luna.

A lo lejos de nuevo oyó el paso firme de unos tacones, su corazón dio un vuelco a lo que eso presagiaba, _ella _estaba cerca.

Volteó e inmediatamente su sensual silueta se vislumbró de la niebla, de nuevo la invitación estaba hecha y el no se lo perdería.

Desde ese día, Sasuke Uchiha le perteneció a la Oscuridad y más que nada a la Princesa de Hielo, aquella que le enseñó de nuevo cómo se debe vivir.

.

.

I'm standing in the street

Crying out for you

No one sees me

But the Silver Moon

.

.

¡Holaa! Es mi primer songfic, ¡No me maten! DD;

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

La canción es 'Tired Of Being Sorry' de Enrique Iglesias, vean el clip y entenderán el fic ;3

Y con lo de mi nombre pues, quería algo más original y había gente mala molestándome, _It's All ~_

Pronto volveré con un nuevo proyecto ;D

_**¡SasuSaku & ItaSaku Eien ni Naru!**_

**Los quiere Yuko-san ;3**


End file.
